It is highly desirable for performance ingredients, such as pigments, high shine emollients, or biologically active ingredients, to stay longer on keratinous surface. To achieve this goal, the current state-of-the-arts approaches use film forming polymers to imbed the performance ingredients in the polymeric film. However, there are several major disadvantages in these approaches. Although said compositions can be effective in providing long wear and/or transfer resistance, the continuous polymeric film exerts stress on the keratinous surface. This makes the skin feels tight and uncomfortable. The films also lacks the consumer much preferred emolliency and shine. Examples of such compositions are disclosed U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,558,682; 6,482,398; 6,406,683; and 7,160,550. Another example is the popular long wear lip product under the trade name Lipfinity. This lip product has exceptional long wear; however, lip feels very tight and uncomfortable. It also lacks the emolliency and shine.